Many approaches have been taken to embed continuous-time information bearing waveforms onto continuous-time carrier waveforms for the purpose of communication. Amplitude modulation (AM) and frequency modulation (FM) are common examples of such approaches to communication. In both AM and FM, the carrier wave is a sinusoidal wave. There is a need in the art for a systematic procedure for constructing continuous-time modulators and their corresponding demodulators using carrier waves that are generated by nonlinear systems that have periodic, almost-periodic, quasi-periodic or chaotic attractors.